


Obsession

by plushybagans



Series: 100 Word Challenge of Nak [2]
Category: Ghost Adventures
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Tender loving care, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushybagans/pseuds/plushybagans
Summary: Zak's always been a little obsessed with Nick. One night, he decides to feign fatigue and have Nick carry him to his car, which leads to some soft and concerned Nick moments.





	Obsession

Zak, in almost every essence of his being, was obsessed with the man that was Nick Groff. He was horrible at finding dates, and didn’t think “the one” truly existed after Nick left. When the two first met, Zak had easily fallen in love, and was bad at hiding it when he was younger. He used to stare at Nick for hours, and sometimes would purposely brush his hand against Nick’s, causing Nick to get suspicious. Zak had a raging crush on Nick, but never wanted to get to close out of respect for his relationship.

But, Zak couldn’t help himself in his private life. When he flirted with someone, he flirted to them as if they were Nick. When Zak dreamed, he dreamed in the shape of Nick, pinning him against a wall and melding their lips. When Zak cooked, he cooked as though he were cooking for Nick. Of course, a large sum of those feelings subsided, but they still lingered when Nick left. Zak was so upset during that time that he pushed all of his grief on Nick, resorting to trash talking him on some occasions.

As of recent though, Zak had developed a bit of a bad habit. He had begun to try and see what Nick was doing, and how he was doing overall. When he was listening in through fake accounts, it was then he heard about the troublesome time Nick was faced with. As Zak learned more about what was going on in his life, his anger began to turn to pity, and hidden below all of those emotions, was the small spark of desire, that was slowly enveloping his other emotions. 

One day, Aaron revealed to Zak that, in a quite fortunate turn of events, that Nick had begun to rekindle his friendship with Aaron. During the conversations, Nick hinted that the three of them should meet up and do something, just like the old times. Deep down, hidden in his mind, was Zak’s will to see Nick just one more time, to hold him, to hug him, to say sorry, before he finally made his true plunge into the unknown. It seemed like fate that soon, Zak would be able to do just that, as during that time Zak’s desire was reaching to be such a great flame that it could burn forests.

No, if you asked Zak if he was obsessed with Nick if you knew about Zak’s true feelings towards the man, he would not deny his obsession. Nick was a part of him, he couldn’t deny it, and now that Nick was back, his obsession began to grow. Zak was leaning back against a chair, smiling to himself. Across the table sat Nick, smiling and sipping his glass of water. The trio had decided to go out to a restaurant in order to celebrate Nick’s return.

Smiling, Nick turned to Zak, who lifted his head. “Out of your little trance there?” Nick asked jokingly, giving Zak a little kick in the shin. Zak rolled his eyes and nodded his head. Zak stared at Nick’s face, studying the new features. His grown out beard looked beautiful, and his eyes looked just as beautiful as a pool of chocolate. Zak stared into Nick’s eyes, slipping back into a trance. He remembered dreams where those eyes stared into Zak’s green, with an intensity and desire that could only match Zak’s own.

Zak snapped back into focus when he saw Nick’s smile turn into a slight frown. “Zak? Zak!? Did you hear what I said? Zak?” Nick called out to Zak, causing Zak to mumble, before shaking his head. “Zak, do you want to go hiking tomorrow?” Nick asked, tilting his head, an expression of worry coloring his face. 

Zak smiled before nodding, “yeah, sure! That sounds like fun!” Zak replied cheerfully, his mind still trying to wake up from the previous trance. He felt Nick’s hand brush by his. 

 

“Zak… are you okay… you seem to keep going in and out of focus…” Nick worried, placing a hand on Zak. 

Zak stared dreamily back at Nick, taking in the sight of Nick. “Nah, I’m fine, just a bit tired.” Zak replied, calmed by the hand that rested on his own. 

“Well, the maybe we should get going, come on.” Nick whispered, smiling. He went around to Zak’s chair, gently picking up Zak’s arm and helping him up. Zak smiled up at Nick, leaning against him. He nuzzled his nose against Nick’s neck as Nick led him out into the somewhat cold and wintery Vegas air. Nick led Zak to his car, and Zak sat down in the passenger’s seat. Zak and Nick had driven to the restaurant, and Nick ran back in to pay for dinner as Zak closed the car door.

Zak smiled, then laughed, swinging his head back and placing his palm against his forehead. “That was hell of a lot easier than I thought it would be!” Zak chuckled. Zak actually had faked being so tired, because he knew Nick would touch him. Though, he was a bit worried he had freaked Nick out by getting so close to him, but he knew Nick would shove it off eventually. Zak smiled down at his hand, the one that Nick had gripped at the table. 

When Zak saw Nick coming back to the car he pretended to be sleepy again. He had pushed the seat down so it was more flat, and was snuggled up against it. Zak saw Nick wave to Aaron, before crawling into the car. Zak pretended to sleep, but sneakily kept one eye open in order to look at Nick. Before he started the car, Nick stared down at Zak, smiling and shaking his head while letting out a sigh. “What am I going to do with you Bagans?” 

Nick started the car and began to drive. Zak studied his features as he drove out of the parking lot, on the way back to Zak’s house. Though Zak noticed something while Nick was driving. He had turned the stereo off, something Nick rarely ever does. Nick’s voice broke into his thoughts as Zak began to think that Nick did that so he could fall asleep easier, “I wish you would get more sleep. It’s not good for you to get so little that you’re dazing every two seconds.” 

Throughout the car ride home, Zak stared up at Nick, watching the man of his dreams drive. Zak curled up more against himself as Nick began to take his jacket off, setting it in top of Zak. The smell of his jacket overwhelmed Zak, and he inhaled the scent deeply. Nick still smelled the same as he did when he met him. He always used the same cologne, one that made Zak almost drunk from the smell. Nick looked down at Zak and smiled, and soon they were in Zak’s driveway. 

Nick gently took his jacket off of Zak, putting it back on himself. As he did so, Zak had to hold back a whine for Nick to put it back on him. Nick then gently shook Zak, smiling, “Zak, you’re home, don’t make me drag you in the house.” Zak rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up, pulling the chair up with him. Nick then got out of the car, and helped Zak out. He walked with Zak to his house, and into his living room, where he sat Zak down on the couch.

“Mmm… thanks Nick…” Zak yawned, slowly laying down against the couch.

Nick smiled in return, “it’s no problem bud… but I guess I have to stay the night, since you’re obviously not fit to drive.” Zak smiled at that realization. Zak then told Nick that there were some extra blankets and pillows in a cabinet, and Nick went off to go get some. Zak silently partied in his mind, tonight, Nick would be sleeping on the couch next to him. Zak did feel a little bad though, it felt a little wrong that he had tricked Nick into the house with him. He was borderline stalkerish at this point.

But Zak shrugged it off, Nick probably didn’t think too much of it. Plus, Zak has been quite tired. He hasn’t been getting proper sleep due to intense investigations, and he was looking to Nick for healing. Zak shook his head and snuggled more against the couch. He was worried that one day he would slip up and have to explain to Nick why he was acting strange. Zak would have to explain to one of his best friends that he had a major crush on him.

The thoughts slowly washed from Zak’s mind as Nick walked back into the room. He laid down against the couch, pulling the blanket over himself, and adjusted himself until he found a comfortable position. Zak saw Nick’s chest rise, then fall.

“Goodnight Zak.”

“G’night Nick.”


End file.
